codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebirth/Chapter 2
'Rebirth - Chapter 2 '''is the second chapter of the storyline Rebirth by JerryWiffleWaffle. ---- ''While the United States and United Kingdom pushes on to suppress any Russian activity in the Middle East, Austria and Italy send special op teams to complete undercover operations, usually revolving around assassinating an important member of New Russia or getting intelligence. ---- St. Petersburg, Russia, 2019 “Zulu 6, get inside the headquarters, download the military operations, and get out. We don’t need casualties, killing any enemies is not necessary for now. Over.” Predator, the universal intelligence base for the United Nations, said. “Got it, Predator. We’re Oscar mike, Zulu 6 out.” Captain Georg Haas, also known as Korr, said before putting his radio back on his belt. As soon as the conversation had ended, three men slowly appeared out of a dark alley, looking both ways before leaving slowly. Italian bombers had bombed Moscow, along with Siberia, a few days ago to neutralize any resistance. All Zulu 6 had to do was download classified information from New Russia’s main headquarters and report back to Predator. The streets were empty, with building debris and blown up vehicles adding to the destroyed roads. Those bombers must have bombed the hell out of Moscow. “I can see a patrol coming our way, boss. There’s a back way that we can go through to avoid being shot at.” Viper said, also looking out the alley. “Good. Casualties are unneeded.” The three men turned back and went back into the alley, climbing the stone building next to them. The dark assisted their stealth, so an enemy seeing them wouldn’t be likely. They jumped from the rooftop onto a blown up truck that overlooked the valley that contained the headquarters. Many patrols were pacing back and forth, mostly containing two men. They all had flashlights equipped on their weapons, which defeated the chance of getting in easily. “All right, boys, this won’t be easy. We got an infinite amount of patrols all with flashlights and too much walking space. We’re gonna have to go in by the side and probably get into the HQ via a window or the ventilation system...” Korr said. The three men leaped off the truck silently and went quickly to the right, towards the brush. There weren’t many patrols in that general area, and if they came close to one, their ghillie suits would aid them in hiding in the grass. They proceeded into the lawn that came before the fortified headquarters, walking silently along the brush. Any mistake and they’d be found within seconds. “Hold up. A patrol’s coming.” Korr said. ---- Ninawa, Iraq, 2019 (Rover’s POV) As I lay there, breathless, something had sparked in my head; an idea. Right before he was about to strike me, I decided to try the idea. As the tango brought his gun to me, I pushed the gun away, and kicked him back. He landed back into the room in which he came, getting back up quickly. However, I pulled the knife from its sheath on my right boot and I threw it, striking him in the chest. After that, I got back up, grunting, and grabbed my M4A1 SOPMOD and checked the rest of the floor; there were no ultranationalists. “C’mon, Rover. We’re leaving.” Portman called to me. I proceeded downstairs and followed the rest of my squad out of the house, feeling the cool air brush up against my face. ---- Ninawa, Iraq, 2019 (Third Person) “Predator to X-Ray, Predator to X-Ray, Do you copy?” A voice came in from Portman’s radio. “X-Ray to Predator. What is it? Over.” Portman replied. There was a pause after Portman had replied into his green radio. Why didn’t the operator know what to say? Did he know he was wasting time? Maybe he could have memorized what he was supposed to say before radioing Portman. Rover could tell Portman was becoming impatient. “X-Ray, you have a new assignment from TF leader Marcus Grim. He wants you to locate and search the arms warehouse; it is in your general location. We believe it contains smuggled weapons from Russia, bought from Arms Dealer Jhalla Fardi.” The operator had said. “Thanks for the update, Predator. Can you upload the coordinates to us?” Portman had said. “Can do, captain. You will receive it within a few seconds; it’s uploading to all of your mini-maps right... now.” The operator said, breaking his end. A blip appeared on everyone’s maps, probably more than 50 miles away. Hopefully, they reached the warehouse in time, as the sun was starting to overcome the moon, which meant dawn was near. ---- Baghdad, Iraq, 2019 “Predator? Do you copy? This is Charlie Team.” Captain Lee said into his radio, waiting for a reply. “This is Predator, Charlie Team. What is the situation?” The operator picked up. “Predator, we found something peculiar after we had bombed a building. The enemies; they weren’t Iraqi or Russian Ultranationalists. They were Japanese, using Japanese and Chinese equipment. This means Japan and China allied with New Russia.” Lee said. “Thanks for the info, Charlie. We will get it over to the United Nations.” Predator replied, ending the chat channel. “So what happens now?” Turner asked his captain. “It means we just keep on with our search for General Lefa Haduu. We will find him in this city, if our Intel was right.” Lee said, pressing on down the path, with other Marines following him. ---- Moscow, Russia, 2019 "Predator, do you copy?! This is Sniper Team Two! Sadim Asad has escaped the scene, I repeat, Sadim Asad has escaped the scene!" Berg said as the two snipers ran down the hill. "We have recieved word from Captain Allen of Whiskey Team. An extraction was sent over to your area immediately after hearing the news. Stay put and wait for the helicopter to come, and try not to die." The operator had said, leaving the radio. Where the sniper team was headed was unknown, but a few abandoned warehouses were in sight. Berg and Clinton had decided to hide in the closest one, in case if enemy reinforcements had compromised them. Taking a left into the closest building, they went to the second floor, and guarded the entrance, again, in case if anyone was following them. "The coast is clear, captain." Clinton had said, looking out with his binoculars. "Good. Any word from Whiskey Team, yet?" "No. They've gone dark since we detonated the facility. They're most likely dead, but there's always a possibility of dropping the radio." Clinton suggested, not keeping his eyes off the windows. "That's not likely. Try contacting Allen again. If he doesn't respond, he's probably missing... Or worse, dead." Berg said, also staring out the window. Clinton picked up his radio once more, putting it closer to his mouth to speak, when another voice came in. It surely wasn't Allen's voice... And it had a heavy Russian accent. "We have captured your comrades. Unfortunately, they are not telling us why you are here. Respond now, and they will be allowed to live..." It was Colonel Arin Neda. He was at the facility. Allen and Whiskey Team were captured. "Oh shit." Berg and Clinton said simultaneously. ---- St. Petersburg, Russia, 2019 "Don't move a muscle..." Korr said as the patrol had passed by them, walking slowly. Five Russian soldiers had stepped past the three man Task Force, not knowning they were actually there. They muttered somethings and walked away, going to the other parts of the HQ's perimeter. "Patrol's gone. Let's move." Korr said. The three men got up and crouched, still walking silently along the brush, unseen in the night. It wasn't until they were near the building where a guard got suspicious, as the Task Force was near a light. The patrolman came closer, cautiously, and raised his AK-47 near Viper's head, unsure if he was hallucinating or seeing the real thing. Korr and Viper exchanged quick glances, not moving a single muscle. Instantly, Viper snapped up and disarmed the soldier, and taking him down, stabbing him and keeping him quiet. Putting him deep into the brush where no one would notice the body, the three men had reached a hatch where they could open it and enter the HQ. "Screwdriver?" A metallic grey screwdriver was placed in Korr's hand, and he started working on opening the hatch, while Viper and Roz looked to see if anyone looked suspicous. After a few moments, Korr had opened the hatch and the three men had entered, ditching the ghillie suits to lighter and less bulky armor. Taking a left, and then a right, they came across an area where they had to climb. "Luckily for our gloves, we can climb." Roz remarked, with a smirk on his face. Category:FanFiction Category:JerryWiffleWaffle